Episode 1005
Bill Gates is part of a team that has patented a new beer keg. Sure it could be used for other things. But the point was we're pretty sure he came up with the idea when drinking warm beer in Africa. We also talk about porn on the iPhone and new Windows pricing. Stories Covered Microsoft Windows 7 pricing revealed: pre-orders kick off June 26th http://www.slashgear.com/microsoft-windows-7-pricing-revealed-pre-orders-kick-off-june-26th-2547957/ http://news.cnet.com/8301-13860_3-10272703-56.html AT&T’s 3G upgrades to improve iPhone service http://news.cnet.com/8301-1035_3-10271450-94.html WSJ publisher calls Google 'digital vampire' http://www.crainsnewyork.com/article/20090624/FREE/906249985 Porn comes to the iPhone http://macenstein.com/default/archives/4693 http://www.engadget.com/2009/06/25/apple-pulls-adult-content-app-from-app-store-anyone-surprised/ Web filters to censor video games http://www.smh.com.au/digital-life/games/web-filters-to-censor-video-games-20090625-cxrx.html China throttles Google, U.S. ratchets up trade war over Green Dam http://government.zdnet.com/?p=5026 MetroPCS $5 unlimited international calling http://www.reuters.com/article/technologyNews/idUSTRE55N59U20090624 Bill Gates on beer keg patent application http://gizmodo.com/5302082/bill-gates-applies-for-patent-on-high-tech-keg http://www.techflash.com/microsoft/Bill_Gates_wants_a_better_beer_keg48998721.html 15-Year-Old Invents Algae-Powered Energy System http://hardware.slashdot.org/story/09/06/24/2223245/15-Year-Old-Invents-Algae-Powered-Energy-System Voicemail Helen has something…er… for Cooley Sean from Boulder on Windows Emails This will be my first “well actually” but as a mechanical engineer I thought it worth pointing out that converting between units on a complicated platform like the space shuttle is probably a bit more complex than entering a few searches in google. Unfortunately, you can’t just replace every 1/4″-20 x 1″ socket head cap screw with a M6.35-1.27 x 25.4 screw. For one, the hardware doesn’t exist, and two, the nomenclatures are different. You would actually have to reengineer quite a bit to make a functioning system using only metric units. It may be the bane of every freshman engineering student in the US, but mixed units are the current reality. Chris the LabVIEW Guy ----- Hey Buzzcrew, Just wanted to pass along a thank you. In large part to your constant harping about the DMCA takedown procedure’s lack of consideration for fair use, I decided to tackle the issue as the topic of my paper topic in my Copyright seminar this past semester. I got an A in the class and sumbitted it to a copyright writing competition. I won the competition at the local level and will move on to the national competition. I got $600 from ASCAP for winning at the local level, so it turns out the ASCAP is actually good for something. If you have any interest in reading the paper, you can find it here (warning- it’s long). '-Will the lawyer in Milwaukee' ----- Hey All, So Tom, from episode 1003, you had a 1977 Maverick? Tell us about it. I had a 1969 and a 1977 Maverick at the same time. Bought the ‘77 new, my 1st new car ever. Loved the ‘69 and cussed the ‘77 most of the time. The 1977 had a 302 engine and by the time all the pollution crap was hung on it I think it had less power than the 1969 did with it’s straight 6 (170 c.i.d. I think). ‘69 was fast and had great fuel mileage. Did you have a CB too or was that just a Midwest thing? Would that qualify as the original form of Twitter? What’s your 10-20 good buddy? I bet Cooley had a CB, am I right? Anyway, The good old days, huh. kenwarf02 p.s. Note of pride, that login was my first for the BOL Chat room of episode 1000, so I figure I probably won something for getting you to 1,000 in the chat room. http://www.lovefords.org/galleries/images/77_maverick_orange.jpg http://www.ehuggydesigns.com/ford-maverick.jpg Extra The Robot Count Merrittula by angryfrench After The Credits